1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog feeder devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dog feeder with an enlarged food product hopper, a paw pedal actuator and linkages attached therebetween to dispense a quantity of dry food product from the hopper for each depression of the pedal. The device is adapted for dispensing quantities of dog feed based on a dog's input, independent of owner oversight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor domestic pets require consistent vigilance with respect to feeding and cleaning, as these pets are generally left outdoors and in a defined area for extended periods of time. In particular, owners are required to provide a daily amount of food for the pet for sustenance and prevent the pet from becoming dehydrated or malnourished. Automatic and self-serving dog feeder devices are available on the market and are disclosed in the prior art. These devices lack the ability to store large quantities of dry pet food in a weatherproof container and dispense a small quantity thereof on-demand from the pet themselves, or are provided for use with livestock or commercial farms. The devices in the art further provide overly complex mechanisms and means for operating and dispensing food products based on input from a pet or via an automatic timer.
The present invention provides a dog food dispensing device that is operable by a dog or similar domestic pet via depression of a paw pedal, which in turn effectuates the delivery of a small quantity of food onto a ground surface opposite of the paw pedal for consumption. The device comprises an internal, reciprocating linkage that provides a means to dispense food from the hopper and return to a starting position. The hopper comprises a funnel-shaped device having a wide upper opening for loading dry, granular food product, and a tapering sidewall that ends in a smaller, food dispensing opening. Along the opening is a flapper-style trap door that is actuated by and connected to a series of linkages from the paw pedal. Attached to the trap door is a food diverter that rests within the funnel to ensure food products are directed in a desired direction and towards a food chute prior to exiting the structure. Above the diverter is provided a further diverter cover that allows gravity fed food to fall directly onto the diverter prior to being rotated by the trap door and dispensed onto the chute. An exterior slide gate is controlled and release by the linkages, which closes the trap door opening and provides a metering device. The slide gate ensures a metered quantity of food is dispensed onto the chute per depression of the paw pedal. Upon release of the pedal, a pair of springs pulls the linkages back into a starting position, closing the trap door and resetting the slide gate. The entire assembly is housed within a waterproof structure for storing a large quantity of pet food product in an outdoor environment, without risking spoiled or moistened food which would otherwise clog the hopper and prevent food dispensation.
Devices in the art provide animal-controlled feeders and reciprocating dispensers. These devices lack the elements of the present invention, and fail to provide a means to store large quantities of granular pet food in an outdoor environment and provide a robust means of dispensing food to an animal via their control.
U.S. Published Patent Publication Number 2007/0227461 to Chern is one such device that discloses a pet house having a lodging room and a food storage location. The food storage is accessible via a self-dispensing mechanism that provides a quantity of food and water to the pet for self-sufficiency thereof. The water dispenser is adapted for connection to a water hose, while the food dispensing means comprises a drive screw that moves dry food from a hopper to a dispensing location outside of the housing. The Chern device discloses an entire dog or pet house that incorporates living space and food and water dispensing means. While suited for its particular requirements, this device differs in structure and intent from the present invention. The mechanisms for dispensing food products are much more complicated, and rely on electrical power for operation. The present invention requires no power, as the actuation of the paw pedal drives a series of linkages that affect a dispensation of a defined quantity of food per depression.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,201 to Jacob, Sr. is another device that discloses a tablet form pet food feeder device that is adapted for self-service by a trained dog or similar domestic pet. The device comprises a fixed outer housing and an inner case that is adapted to slide upward or downward therein. Upon depression of a pedal device, the inner housing lifts upward and accepts a pet food tablet, which drops onto the pedal and falls out of the device for consumption by the pet. The Jacob, Sr. device is adapted for a particular type of pet food, wherein the food product is in a tablet form. The present invention is adapted to function with dry pet food of the granular or pellet form. The mechanisms and means for dispensing food from the Jacob, Sr. device substantially differs from the present invention, which incorporates a set of linkages and a large hopper of dry pet food within a weatherproof container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,979 to Fasino describes a feed reservoir with a limb that limits an animal's access to the food. Pulling the obstructing limb rotates a rod that opens a feed gate, discharging feed to an underlying feed chamber. Access is then granted to the discharged feed, however upon release of the limb, the remaining food in the reservoir is blocked from animal access. The Fasino device describes a device adapted for bird feeders and wild animal feeders, as opposed to a domesticated pet feeder wherein access to an amount of food is granted on demand. The present invention provides a device that a dog or similar domestic animal may be trained to use, independent of owner oversight. A small quantity is provided upon depression of a paw pedal, which actuates a linkage to dispense a quantity of food from a larger hopper. The hopper is restricted by diverter and a slide gate, which limits the quantity of food distributed per depression of the paw pedal. The structure and intended uses of the present invention differ from the Fasino device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,125 to Gold discloses a granular food dispensing machine. The machine comprises a faceplate, a discharge chute and a food supply reservoir mounting on a housing to create a gravity flow of food into the chute with a metering device to control the outflow of food from the reservoir. A spring-based, animal operated reciprocating actuator is engaged to the hopper through the faceplate to control the amount of food being discharged. While operable for dispensing metered quantities of a food product to a domestic animal, the Gold device substantially differs in design elements from the present invention. Its construction is not ideal for outdoor use, and its dispensing handle could be awkward for a dog to operate.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,456 to Schweiger describes an animal feeding apparatus in which the flow of feed and water is completely under control of the animal. The feed apparatus comprises a hopper and a feed dispensing means with a disposed slot in the hopper for dispensing portions of feed. An actuating means is operably connect to the dispensing means and adapted to be engaged by the head of an animal upon desire of a quantity of food product. The Schweiger device is adapted for use with both solid and liquid dispensing, and is operable by an animal and independent of human interaction. This apparatus is best used with farm animals, such as cows and hogs, as opposed to domestic animals such as dogs. The device provides a means to convey food products from a hopper and to a dispensing area; however its construction and design differ considerably from the present invention. The present invention is adapted for use around a residential home, and less for large scale commercial livestock applications.
The aforementioned prior art patents are considered pertinent to the disclosed invention. These devices fail to describe the mechanisms and construction of the present invention and have inherent drawbacks in their designs. The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing pet-controlled feeder devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.